


Then It Was...

by QuickySand



Series: After the War [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute Bill Is Cute, Implied Bipper, Incest, M/M, Pervy Mabel Is Pervy, Stancest - Freeform, Swearing, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley Pines falls for his brother a second time, and the feeling is mutual. But how will those close to them react?</p><p>(by the way, Mabel and Wendy would be total fangirls of their relationship, in my opinion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then It Was...

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, one of my many sins is how many incest relationships I ship. Stancest is one of my Gravity Falls OTPs, along with Macifica and Bipper. So, yeah, if the incest bothers you, ya don't have to read. Also, for the sake of it not being "gross due to age", as some people have claimed, the Stan-twins are 42 in this oneshot. And probably every other Gravity Falls fic I ever write. Which might be a lot. Prepare for my own little storm of Weirdmageddon. Muhaha! (no promises it'll happen right away)

 

* * *

  It started with a hug... When we finally hugged, I felt as if all the unnecessary weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Twenty years. Twenty years it had taken me to get that damn portal to work. Twenty years passing painfully by until we were finally reunited. But the next few weeks that were after that… If those twenty years were torture, they were like _needle shots_ compared to this. Something that was somehow worse than death, _worse_ than torture. My brother had _hated_ me. _Still_ blamed me for everything. It broke my world apart, but I managed to glue it back together occasionally for those I was close to, like… Like Wendy, Soos, and the kids… But then Ford put them in danger. With his little ‘End of the World’ show, he had nearly killed everyone. Only Mabel and Dipper had been able to stop it by somehow convincing _Bill-fucking-Cipher_ to stay with them as their friend. And that’s what infuriated me; the _kids_ had to put themselves in _danger_ because of my _brother’s_ stupid _mistakes_. So when everything calmed down, that’s when I finally snapped. A punch square to Ford’s jaw knocked him to the dusty town, shocking everybody. “You _idiot_!” I hissed loudly and he stared up at me in startled confusion.

“Lee, what are you-”

“No!” I snapped. “You are going to _shut up_ and _listen_ to me, this time,” I gestured to the kids, “You put them in _danger_! They. Could. Have. _Died_. If it weren’t for you and your nerdy _bullshit_ ,” Many townspeople gasped, “They would have _never_ been dragged into this! And then you have the _audacity_ to ask them to ‘save the world’?! What is _wrong_ with you?!”

“I-I had no idea they m-meant s-so much to you, Lee, I-I-”

“Stanford,” I growled, cutting off his pathetic stammering, “In my eyes, they might as well be _my_ kids.” A stunned silence fell over the town.

“Stan!” Dipper and Mabel ran over and hugged my legs with teary eyes. I knelt down and hugged them back tightly.

“We love you, too, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel sniffed happily and Dipper nodded vigourously, and I closed my eyes and smiled. More gasps, these ones from Soos and Wendy and the kids, sounded out as two strangely familiar arms wrapped around my neck. They were Ford’s. As Dipper and Mabel scampered away, I began to tremble; this was the first physical contact I had made with my brother since our fight at the portal. My eyes were wide and watery, and I didn’t know what to do as Ford hugged me weakly. Something else inside of me snapped and I suddenly gripped him tightly, crying silently, never wanting to let go.

 

  Then it was a kiss… Things went on smoothly from that fateful day, with only two weeks left of Summer. Ford and I had been getting along well, catching up with each other, almost as if we had never been apart. That was the problem. We were getting closer, just like… “It’ll be just like the good ol’ days! Come on, Lee…” My twin had snuck into my room while the kids were asleep, claiming that he needed to have a ‘conversation’ with me. And what a conversation this was…

“No, Ford,” I sighed, “I thought we went over this the last time we were… Together. Society frowns upon it, you know, and just imagine how the kids would feel if they found out.” Ford remained silent for a long moment, pouting at me. He always pouted. It was the childish side of himself that he never showed others, if he could help it.

“You can marry _woodpeckers_ here, you know…” He huffed quietly and I chuckled.

“Yeah, I know…” And his face was tantalizingly close. My breathing became fragile, as if I was afraid a single breath would break this reality, as I lifted a hand. I let out a shaky breath and shivered as the palm of my hand made gentle contact with my twin’s left cheek. Ford closed his eyes and leaned his face into my caress with a warm smile, his own hand covering mine. After a few seconds’ hesitance, I found myself pulling him closer. My cheeks felt heated as my brother parted his lips slightly.

“Stanley…” He whispered and I shivered again, pressing my lips gently against his. The contact was static and I almost drew back, startled. Instead, I leaned forward and brushed my fingers through the short hairs of his sideburns. _After all these years, the spark is still there…_ A few sweet seconds passed and I finally broke the kiss, but Stanford leaned right back in and closed the gap again. I moaned softly as he slung his leg over me so that he now straddled me, my fingers curling into his thick graying hair. _He always manages to rope me back in._ Ford let out a quiet moan, his brows furrowing, as I dipped my tongue into his mouth. I parted the kiss again, but this time it was _I_ who rejoined our lips. I nibbled Ford’s lower lip and he whimpered, then I slid my tongue into his mouth again. This kiss lasted longer, tongue-to-tongue, but I broke the kiss again to listen to my brother’s panting, uneven breaths.

“Stanford…” I murmured, and his deep brown eyes opened to meet mine. They were full of relief, content, joy…love… It fueled a fire inside of me and I reclaimed his lips repeatedly. Little pecks on the mouth over and over again. “Fuck, I love you so much…!” Ford’s eyes watered a bit as he smiled gleefully into the kiss, wrapping his arms around me tightly and pulling me as close as he could. _Damn, he’s become so strong…!_ And unfortunately, it seemed to be a major turn-on for me. “Wait, Ford…!” I panted before things could get carried away, “That’s enough, for now…” He whined his disapproval, then nodded reluctantly with a small smile. “But you can stay here with me, tonight, if you’d like.” We fell asleep curled up together, our arms around each other, our legs twined together, and Stanford’s head in the crook of my neck.

 

  Then we were caught in the act… My twin had invited me down to his bedroom to the side of his lab for… _Alone time_. Some pretty damn good ‘alone time’. “Fuck, oh…! Stanley, I…! I’m going t-to…! Ah, _Lee_!” My brother cried, tightening around me as he came. I released as well with a deep groan of Ford’s name.

“Hey, Grunkle Stans? Dipper wanted me to show you…” The voice of Mabel trailed off, followed by what sounded like the click of a camera.

“Shit!” Ford gasped as he lifted the covers over us.

“M-Mabel, sweetie,” I choked out, staring up at Ford’s horrified expression, “What are you doing down here?” Her answer was a little _too_ casual.

“Well, Dipper wanted me to show you this cool picture we took of Wendy beating a Manotaur at arm-wrestling, but… Heehee, looks like you’re busy!” She sing-songed. “And not to worry, my lips are sealed!”

 

  And then we were caught again… “Oh, geez!” Mabel hopped out of the room with a startled laughed. “Haha, put a sock on the door, or lock it, or something!” She giggled. I groaned in embarrassment.

“Thank you for the advice, sweetheart,” Ford chuckled, “Is there something you need?” She poked her head back in with a large grin, holding her favourite camera. With a flash, she took a pic and dashed back out.

“Thanks!!” Her squeak echoed down the hall, and we could hear it even though the door was closed. Ford laughed softly, then smirked up at me.

“Well? Where were we?”

 

  And again… “Holy cow.” Wendy stood in the doorway to my office. Her eyes were wide, but she looked strangely calm. I had Ford pinned against the wall, his wrists above his head. My suit jacket was unbuttoned and my tie hung loosely around my neck, and I had rid my brother of his trench coat and left it abandoned on my desk chair.

“You forgot to lock the door, didn’t you?” Ford huffed lamely.

“No! I _did_ lock it, I swear!” Wendy held up a bobby pin and I scowled at her.

“So… I guess it’s true…” I gulped.

“W-Whadya mean?” I asked nervously.

“Well, I caught a glimpse of a few lewd photos in one of Mabe’s journals, so… I wanted to ask you about it, but… I’ve seen the answer for myself,” Her cheeks were now tinted a light red, “Well, uh… I’m gonna go ahead and take my break, now! I’ve got to, uh… Work on some things. Be back before rush hour!” And with that, she bolted out and shut the door behind herself. _Well then…_

 

  Then it was a hickey… “Hey, Ford,” Dipper spoke up as we all chilled in the living room, having just closed up shop, “What’s that, on your neck? Did a Gnome bite you, or something?” My eyes quickly darted to the bruise I had left on my twin’s neck the night before. Stanford covered it with his hand, blushing.

“No way,” Soos gasped, “It’s a hickey!” My brother’s blush deepened while I struggling to control my own.

“Who gave it to you, man?” Wendy asked, giving us a subtle wink.

“Yeah, who’s the lucky lady?” Dipper chuckled with a sly expression. _This probably isn’t going to go well…_

“Well, actually, uh…” Stanford rubbed the back of his neck, seeming to think for a few seconds. “It’s a lucky _gentleman_.” Soos, Dipper, and even Bill stared at him, stunned, while the girls grinned.

“Tell us about him!” Bill giggled excitedly and I shot a warning glance at my brother. But he seemed to have everything under control.

“Well, he’s my age… He’s handsome,” My lips tightened and I gulped thickly, “He’s smart, even if he doesn’t think so… He’s not really _from_ here, and he used to travel the globe! Real adventurous, and _strong_ …” He purred the last part and I struggled to keep myself together.

“Wow, that’s great, Ford!” Soos exclaimed happily and I relaxed a bit, waiting for Dipper’s reaction.

“I thought I was the only one…” My ears perked at the words he breathed almost silently.

“What was that, kid?” I finally spoke up. Dipper jumped, his face turning bright crimson.

“Oh, nothing! Nothing! It’s just uh… Haha, well, funny story about that, you see- _I’m gay too_!” The words rushed out of his mouth and his hand over it.

“Wait, what?” Even Mabel seemed to know nothing about that.

“Dude, I thought you had a crush on me or something.” Wendy said, a brow raised. Dipper looked down at the floor, scuffing the wood with a shoe.

“Well, that’s just because I like _you_. But, during that road trip, I found that I didn’t have _any_ attraction to those girls… But I’ve been attracted to guys before, so… Yeah…”

“Ah, yeah! I got a chance!” I rounded on Bill, pointing a finger at him.

“Don’t even think about it, you friggin’ Dorito!” The room fell into laughter, though both Bill and Dipper were blushing. I could say the same for Ford and I.

 

  And then it was _Bill-fucking-Cipher_ … It was just past closing time, again. I sighed as I stared in the mirror between the living room and the kitchen. “Am I getting older? My hair has begun to gray. I’m only, what, forty-two, right?” I mumbled as I sat down on the couch beside Mabel. Stanford walked up behind the couch, covering his face with his hand as he pressed his lips to my ear.

“I still think you’re pretty damn sexy…” He whispered quietly, and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Woah-ho!” Bill exclaimed in a surprised laugh and Ford shot up, looking alarmed. “Sixer, I would have _never_ guessed! _Me_! A god!” _Oh no… Oh, shit!_ “So, pretty damn sexy, is he?” When the little asshole gestured to me, Dipper and Soos turned to look at my brother and I in shock. My face grew hot and I cupped my fez over it. My twin coughed awkwardly and Dipper let out a strange noise.

“Woot! Woot!” Mabel cheered in a fit giggles while Wendy burst into laughter.

“Oh, no way!” Soos gasped. “Now I have _two_ dads! It’s all I’ve ever dreamed of!” I uncovered my face slowly, looking up at Ford.

“Fan-ser-vice! Fan-ser-vice!” Mabel chanted and Wendy quickly joined in along with Bill. Probably not even knowing what that meant, Soos joined in as well. Ford finally turned his eyes to mine, shrugging, then swooped down and captured my lips with his own. To my amazement, that’s when Dipper let out a whoop of joy. But I found all my cares being swept away in the sweetness of Stanford’s lips. Because then it was happily-ever-after.

**Author's Note:**

> (Also, there are no words to describe how much I love today's Gravity Falls episode <3<3<3)


End file.
